I Now Pronounce You Kurogane And Fay
by velonicaSushi
Summary: A short KuroFay story inspired by the movie "I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry". Enjoy!
1. Bonds To Love

**This is a fanfic I thought after watching the movie 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry.' And a vid in youtube.**

**The url to the vid (w w w . y o u t u b e ****.com/watch?v=UIsKq2sWBqQ****)**

**and btw this is just some random drabble..**

**sry if it sucks. =]**

Chapter 1: Bonds To Love

Kurogane is forced to follow them along the journey of feathers to learn the meaning of true strength. Leaving Tomoyo for such a long time had already diluted his feeling towards her. And for that, Kurogane has found another person much better than Tomoyo, that's..

Fay D. Flourite.

They've became good friends from then on. Fighting side by side and getting each other's back makes the bond between them strengthened day by day.

One day, when Kurogane and Fay had fought off some random enemies, Fay is caught up in a trap that the enemies set. The trap tied Fay's leg and pulled him upwards, making him turned upside down, hanging onto a tree.

"Kuro-tannnnn! I'm upside down! Little help, please?" Now swinging left and right, Fay asked, smiling broadly.

Trying hard not to laugh at the current Fay, Kurogane poked at Fay with his katana. "That's for calling me names, stupid mage!"

Fay tried to hold the katana, but his upside down situation doesn't allow him to do so. And Kurogane has the advantage at the moment. Letting out a sigh of desperation, Fay mumbled, "Sorry."

"What?" The grinning ninja halted his poking when he heard Fay mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-pipi, Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan, Kuro-"

"SHUT UP! For God's sake!" Kurogane shouted and cut off the rope that's tying to Fay on the tree.

After untying the rope on his leg, Fay ran towards Kurogane and tried to hug him. But Kurogane turned around and stopped him by pointing at his forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid, stupid."

By the time when they reached home, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona had already prepared dinner for them. They sat down and ate their dinner.

After having their dinner, they went to bath. After the refreshing bath, Kurogane went to his room to dress up and polish his katana.

(knock knock)

"Who's there?"

"Kuro-chann!!"

"Get lost."

"I brought some beer! If you don't want then I guess I'll share it with Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran, then.." Fay mumbled loud enough for Kurogane to overheard it. He's a ninja, after all.

"Fine. You win." Kurogane said after driving away the image of he himself trying to control two kids and a 'thing' and a damned mage who's drunk. "It's better to handle a brainless drunk mage than a group of chaos drunkers." Kurogane thought and letting Fay in.

Steeling the bottles on the table, Fay opened them both and shove one of them to Kurogane.

Kurogane accepted it and drink it, washing away the stress throughout the day with alcohol.

By the time Fay finished his bottle, he's drunk. Very drunk. He passed out on the floor. Kurogane picked him up and tried to send him back to his room, but despite the fact that he's also drunk, he tossed Fay on the bed and..

Slept beside him. (xD)

The next morning..

"Kurogane-san.. Fay-san.." Syaoran's voice echoed the whole room, making Kurogane woke up and grunted, "What?"

"Uhh.. It's morning and.."

"What's going on?" Fay asked, and rubbed his sleepy eyes, and turned to Kurogane as he turned to face Fay.

"What?!" Kurogane and Fay shouted in unison when their eyes met.

"It's already morning!!" Mokona shouted and jumped out in between Kurogane and Fay.

"White meat bun?! What the hell are you doing here?" Kurogane shouted.

"Mokona smelt alcohol and gonr drunk the time I get into your room, Kuro-rin!" Mokona said and rolled on top of Fay. Fay hugged Mokona for a while and Mokona rolled to the floor, shouting "Make breakfast!" at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Hey, mage. Did we..?"

"Make out? No. If we do, Moko-chan will wake us, isn't it?" Fay said and pointed to himself. "And we still have our shirts on. No worries!" Fay exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Get ready." Kurogane said and get up. "We smell like we bathed in alcohol last night."

After the bath and breakfast, they continued their journey.


	2. Meet Fei Wong Reed

Chapter 2: Meet Fei Wong Reed!

When they're drifting in dimensions and time, Fei Wong twisted their original route and send Kurogane and Fay landing at his castle, and Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona in another country.

"I'm expecting you both."

"Expecting us for what, geezer?!" Kurogane shouted.

"I'm _expecting_! Both of you are not gay!" Fei Wong said.

"What.. the hell?" Both of them mumbled.

"Ahem.. As you can see, I _like_ Fay. And I can't stand the fact that _YOU_, Kurogane being by his side all the time!" Fei Wong said, slightly blushing.

"This is the worst shit I've heard, I _swear_!" Kurogane thought.

"No way, Fei Wong _REED_! Kuro-chan owns me now!" Fay said in all of a sudden, and hide behind Kurogane.

"Saving your own ass, eh stupid mage?" Kurogane thought and pulled out his katana and acted like he's protecting Fay.

"But why?! I am stronger than Kurogane!" Fei Wong said with slight frustration.

"Yeah it sure is but Kuro-chan is _waaaay_ much cooler tha you! Isn't it, Kuro-kuro?" Fay said, leaning towards Kurogane's face, and Kurogane can feel the warm breath on his skin. He blushed.

"Actually I liked you from the day you've started your journey.. You've always put your guard on when you're with me so I send you onto this journey to look at your real self! I don't care about anybody else except you!" Fei Wong shouted.

"Too bad. I'm in love with Kurogane." Fay said, grinning.

"You're gay." Fei Wong said.

"You too, mister." Kurogane said.

"Kiss him." Fei Wong said.

"..huh..?" Fay said, confused.

"Kiss him. To prove that you love him." Fei Wong said, not wiling to accept the fact that Fay is in love with Kurogane.

Fay looked at Kurogane.

"Let's get out of this deep piece of crap." Kurogane whispered to Fay and pulled Fay in for a passionate but blunt kiss. It is their first kiss, after all. Fay blushed fiercely.

At this splendid moment, Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura transported themselves into the room, and they saw the kiss....

"Kurogane-san.. Fay-san.." Sakura muttered, blushing ferociously with Syaoran.

Mokona exclaimed and recorded it down with a random video camera.

They both enjoyed the kiss till they didn't notice that they're noticed by their other fellow companions.

"Eh..? When do you guys get here?" Fay asked when he break free from Kurogane. Kurogane blushed.

"Just now.." Syaoran said, still blushing with Sakura.

"Ok.. We'll make a wedding for you both.." Fei Wong said.

"What?!?!"

**Author's note: yeah i noe this sounds_ SOOOO_ weird for fei wong to like fay but.. oh well that old man deserves to get rejected. =]**


	3. Happily Ever After

Chapter 3: Happily Ever After?

So they organized a wedding for Kurogane and Fay at Nihon Country.

Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and even Tomoyo and Fei Wong came and helped for the preparations and decorations for the wedding.

It seems that the power of love has changed Fei Wong. That's a good thing.

"Congrats, Kurogane." Tomoyo said when she saw Kurogane in a black, elegant tuxedo and Fay in pure, innocent white.

"Thanks, princess." Kurogane said.

The wedding is held beside of a lake surrounded by sakura trees. When Kurogane and Fay walked down the aisle with samurais and magicians along the aisle, Fay holds Kurogane's hand and squeezed it. Kurogane looked at Fay with his usual confident smile, this time filled with happiness.

"Will you, Kuro-pipi, marry Fay-san as your husband?" Mokona said, as the father of the wedding.

"The name's Kurogane. And yes, I do."

"And will you, Fay D. Fluorite, marry Kurogane-san as your husband?" Black Mokona said, grinning.

"Yes, I do." Fay said, slightly blushing.

"You may exchange your rings." Mokona said.

They exchanged and wear it at their finger.

"As you see, the ring is circle in shape, it symbolizes your wedding. A circle, you never know where it starts and ends. A perfect shape." Black Mokona said.

"I'm saying _IT_!" Mokona squealed.

"_I'M _gonna do it!" Black Mokona screamed back.

"Do what?" Kurogane asked, starting to get irritated by both of them.

"Now the groom may kiss the groom!" Both of them shouted at the same time, and went wrestling on the floor.

Those words enlightened the emotions of the audiences.

Without second thoughts, Kurogane pulled Fay towards him and kissed him, this time deeper and more passionate.

"We now pronounce you Kurogane and Fay!"

**Author's note: it finished here.. actually i juz copied some of the scenes in the original movie.. **

**like when chuck and larry slept on the same bed, the maid slept between them and they knew it at the morning..**

**starring...  
**

**chuck - fay**

** larry - kurogane. **

**mokona - maid in larry's house.**

** sakura - larry's son**

**syaoran - larry's daughter. **

**fei wong - fritzel  
**

** well.. plz review ! thanks! =]  
**


End file.
